Caru
by Kora Uchiha
Summary: Camelot's love story of Sir Lancelot and Queen Guinevere retold with Sasuke and Sakura. This strays from the original tale, so there are plenty of surprises in store. Also compiled of minor pairings featuring NaruHina and InoSai. Rated M for strong violence, strong language, and strong adult sexual themes. Mainly SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I have had this story in my drafts for a while now, and finally have put in the final touches; making it close to perfect, in my eyes. If you are familiar with the mythological tale of Sir Lancelot and Queen Guinevere, I can promise you this will stray from the true story. So there will be plenty of surprises for you! For those of you not familiar with the story, don't google it. You might find a few spoilers or things you may think will happen, but won't. This story is not a step by step retelling of their folktale with Naruto characters, it is a complete twist on it. Therefore there will be many MANY differences between my story, and the tale. Also, Caru is the Welsh word for Love. I found it was fitting since in those times around where Camalot would be, they spoke Welsh. I own nothing. All Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto. Please, review and/or message me with any thoughts/ideas! It is so incredibly appreciated.**

" _ **I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now. I just want to know you, know you, know you... Because all I know is we said hello and your eyes look like coming home. All I know is a simple name, everything has changed.."**_

 _ **-Everything Has Changed, Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran**_

Camelot.

She had heard of the kingdom on the river, with its lush greenery surrounding its grey thick walls that cradled the posh people inhabiting it. She had heard the stories, and she was not as impressed as her court.

"Oh it is a beautiful place, full of riches and many eligible young bachelors hmhmh"

"Oh yes and the most eligible bachelor of them all, young their young King!"

Her ladies in waiting would swoon, dreaming of a wedding that would never come. Dreaming of a life with a man they would never meet. Unfortunately for the princess, their dreams were soon to be her reality.

Princess Sakura Haruno at the tender age of 19 was summoned by the flamboyant king of faraway through one of his patrons. The man sent by the audacity of Camelot's King had arrived in an extremely unprofessional manner, and spoke to her father the King as if he were an equal. Her eyes narrowed at the memory.

" _King Haruno, it is an honor." The sentence dripped in sarcasm._

 _The court she called home was a lavish one; decorated in rich red and purple thick velvet drapes that seemed to melt together. The long hall held a matching velvet burgundy carpet, leading up to his majesty's throne where her mother and she sat at his sides. The newcomer was obviously not of her kingdom due to his laid-back demeanor in the presence of her father. Though, he could have easily fit in. Their Kingdom of Panem was rich in many things. Color, was one of them. Citizens of the court dyed and painted themselves with loud colors daily. Some would dye their hair red one week, green the next. Of course, they would also sport blue eyebrows and purple facial hair. Sakura, which the reason she was named, was born with her audacious hair color; a soft feminine pink shade. Sakura, the pink flower of the East. The same color graced the head of her father. Her mother's hair, held a yellow-grey._

 _The man of Camelot that stood before them sported silver locks that seemed to dance away from his scalp. He was obviously extremely handsome, even the silk bluish mask he wore over his nose and mouth could not hide it. Despite that, she could not rid herself of the distaste for his lack of manners around a King._

" _What do I owe this visit, Mr..?"_

" _Hatake. Kakashi Hatake." The mailman showed his smile through his eyes. She grit her teeth._

" _What is this about?" Her father was growing impatient and obviously shared her distaste._

" _My King offers a trade."_

" _A trade?" Kakashi had sparked his curiosity._

" _Yes, a trade. He has come into the possession of a portrait of your daughter, Sakura. For lack of a better word, he is infatuated with her and wishes to wed her. He will not continue his campaign on your walls, if you send her."_

" _Campaign?...What on Earth?"_

" _Hm? Ah, so you did not know. My King is in the position to take your beloved kingdom. Which he will do so, if this trade is not fulfilled." Ignoring the audible gasps throughout the court, Kakashi held the eyes of her father._

" _No."_

" _Sakura!" He despised when she spoke out in court. She had actually just had been allowed back, after her last mishap._

 _She stood, "My name is Princess Sakura, Kakashi Hatake. By the looks and sounds of you, it seems as if you already know our answer. Or at least, you thought you did."_

 _Kakashi answered her outburst with a chuckle, "Oh yes, the King will love you."_

 _Sakura's eyes narrowed. How dare he treat her this way? Like some cattle being traded away?_

 _She took in breath for a retort, her father outstretched his arm ordering her to surrender._

" _Our answer is yes. It is for the good of the kingdom, my daughter understands that. My only request is that you bring your most prized knight as her escort. I will not allow my most precious treasure to travel without the best guardian available."_

" _Father! No-"_

" _Done." Kakashi's chuckle vanished. In a fluid movement, he bowed his head and exited._

It had been over a week since the proposal. Her temporary guardian hadn't returned for her, and she almost prayed he had perished on the way to claim her.

She didn't care that the King was handsome.

She didn't care she would have all the riches in the known world.

She would not be treated like cattle.

"Lady Sakura, the Knight of Camelot has arrived. It is time for the banquet." Her youngest lady in waiting, Ino, was her first and closest friend. She was beautiful, she always had been. Her long white-yellow hair tied in a tight ponytail showed her slender figure, one Sakura wished she could possess, as well as the brand burned into her flesh at a young age on the back of neck. All servants of the king wore this eternal mark. Ladies in waiting: an X. All military men and knights of the crown: a long twisting line to look like the silhouette of a snake. Ino had the tendency of being harsh on her, but it worked for Sakura in the long run. She was once shy and weak. Not anymore.

Ino entered the doorway of Sakura's lavish bed quarters, "Sakura, he's here." She laid her hand on her friend's shoulder. To keep up appearances, Ino used honorifics and specific titles. But sometimes, she slipped.

Sakura couldn't tear her eyes away from the view of her window. She didn't want to leave the comfort of her home. She didn't want to be someone's cattle.

When Sakura didn't answer, Ino pressed on, "Sakura, he's a knight of the round. Not only that, but he's the knight of the king! He's going to take great care of you, you'll be safe."

"You and I both know I am not worried about being safe."

Ino's shoulders slumped, "Come onnn Sakura! So what you're going to marry the youngest and apparently most handsome king in the land? You'll be safe, you'll be happy."

"I won't be loved."

Ino understood Sakura's sorrows. Sakura had always asked and been so intrigued about her and her lover, Sai, a horse hand that swept up manure for a living. Though it was a tough life, it was a happy one. She was loved, and she wouldn't change that for anything.

"Maybe you will be. Maybe you'll learn to fall in love with him. You know what? Maybe this is meant to be! You two could be a legend of love that people will read about hundreds of years from now!"

"Do you really believe that?.." Sakura turned her eyes toward her friend, her tears were visible.

"Yes, Sakura. I truly believe that. I believe you are destined for great things, and for a great love."

…..

Sakura chose her favorite gown to attend her symbolic funeral. Sakura of Panem will die the second her foot steps outside the castle walls. Sakura of Camelot will have been born.

The gown chosen was a gift from her mother on her birthday. A long, black satin gown with drop-sleeve shoulders. The fabric was limp compared to the balloon dresses she was always forced to wear, it hugged her curves in a way that made her feel far more mature. Like Ino.

She let her fingers drag across her bed, saying her goodbyes to the life she knew. After a few more tears poured onto the floor of her bedroom, she followed Ino to her fate.

Her send-off was an extravagant affair. The hall where Kakashi first delievered the news now hosted her farewell banquet. She decided not to eat. A full stomach was not a good idea for someone with her nerves that day. She caught her father peeking over towards her from down the long table of the hierarchy. She hadn't spoken to him since the day he sealed her fate. She would never forgive him. So what if Camelot's King threatened war? It could've just been a bluff to get his way. And if not, they had a brilliant military ready for action.

She would never forgive him.

She could hear the King clear his throat and stand from his audacious velvet chair, "Silence, silence, friends." As the rumble of the crowd grew quiet, he continued, "It is about that time. My daughter is about to go off on a journey that will change her life, and ours, forever. I would like to take this moment to honor and introduce the brave Knight of the Round that will accompany her. Camelot's King has even blessed us by sending his most beloved servant. May I introduce his right hand, please knight do stand!"

Her eyes nervously flickered across the crowd, searching for the man she were to travel with. It was a whole three days journey to Camelot, and she prayed it would be with someone a little interesting.

She caught movement in the far left of her peripheral. She turned her head towards the man attempting to stand, and followed him as he softly glided to the center of the room.

He was undeniably, overwhelmingly beautiful.

His raven hair was short and spiked up the back of his head. Hs onyx eyes matched, and were shaped in an almond slant she had not the pleasure of seeing before. His rich olive skin coated his toned muscles of his arms and chest, which were visible through spaces in his black and grey armor. He sported no flashy weapons other than a long, thin sword strapped to his hip. He stared before her King with an emotionless face. She could almost feel drool began to leak from her lips.

"What is your name, my boy?"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha."

Her father began to clap, creating a burst of claps and cheers from the rest of the crowd. The boy still had not looked at her, and his expression remained unreadable.

The king bellowed in laughter, "Now, may I introduce you to my daughter!"

Sakura was ripped from her daydreams, and was forced to speak directly to the beautiful knight.

She stood, "Thank you, Sir Uchiha, for accepting this mission. I am forever indebted to you."

His eyes slowly left her father, and settled on her own emeralds. Her throat grew dry, and her heart stopped beating. She could hear nothing. She saw nothing but those eyes.

"It will be my pleasure." His voice was just as beautiful as his appearance. Though the words were kind, his tone did not match it. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to help her.

The world around them continued, but the electricity between them was still there, and it was obvious he felt it too. His eyes had widened just enough, his fingers clenched in fists just tight enough, his mouth had twitched just enough for her to notice.

Her father gave them a large carriage fit for a princess. It featured black wood with shining golden trim. It truly was a funeral. The two horses accompanying it were the same black shade. The same black as her knight's hair. The same color as those eyes.

Sasuke would take the reins in the front, while she sat inside the carriage itself, making it impossible to speak. She lamented this, she wanted to speak to him. Getting to know this boy was the top of her list. His face never left her mind. Not even while she said her goodbyes to Ino, who had obviously noted his looks as well. Not even when she hugged her mother too tight. Not even when she halfheartedly shook her father's hand in leave.

She stole one last glance at her temporary knight as she entered her box cell on wooden wheels. He had not looked at her once since he first spoke directly to her. It was almost as if he was doing anything in order not to.

The day was beautiful, not a cloud in the sky. The clear blue was only graced with the bright sun. But the sun had not brought heat, it was still mid-fall. The crisp in the air sent chills down her arms.

The three day trip held obstacles she knew not of. She hoped someone would attempt to rob them, or a storm would erupt. Anything to cure her boredom. Two hours into the bumpy trip, she couldn't take counting the breaths of the horses any longer.

She slung open the carriage door, "Hey! Stop!"

A little startled, Sasuke pulled on the reigns, earning him harsh grunts by his horses whom he immediately patted in apology. He turned his attention towards her, showing her only his profile, "Is everything alright?'

"Y-yeah..I just can't sit in this by myself anymore. Is there room up there?"

The coachman's seat could hold at least three people, two comfortably. She waited for an answer.

He turned his head back towards the horses, "Yeah."

She couldn't hide her excitement. She quickly found her way around the other side, and began to lift herself into the seat, minding her long gown. She lifted her right leg with confidence onto the side of the seat. Her small heel shouldn't have been a problem. But due to the un-ridged sole of her new barely worn shoe, she could not hold her footing. With a quick slide, she was hurdling backwards towards the dirt road.

His armored hand found her arm, effortlessly lifting her into a seated position. He had done it so easily, with such fluidity that she barely saw it. But he left his fingers on her skin too long. He did not move them fast enough before the electric current swept through her body. Her cheeks reddened.

His movements matched that of the deliveryman, Kakashi. Were all Camelot men so tone? So effortless? So beautiful..

He continued down the path through the open plains of her kingdom. For what felt like hours, he did not give her any acknowledgement.

Finally, he spoke, "Have you ever been this far outside?"

She had been daydreaming, staring off into the vast grassland, "Hm?"

"Nothing, forget it."

"I'm sorry! I do that a lot, I kind of get lost in my own thoughts..And no, I haven't. I've never been past the castle walls."

He answered her with an aloof "Hm" and continued with the silence.

"I was told you were a knight of the round, but you're so young."

"The King and I are..close. We grew up together."

"Oh! So he let you in because you two are good friends?"

His voice grew cold, "No. He knew my talents, and trusted my opinions. He would never give me something I did not deserve. He isn't like that."

She smiled, "You two must be really close, I have a friend like that. Her name is Ino."

"The blonde?"

"Hm? Yes. How did you know?"

They made their way down the valleys, and found themselves in a thick forest. She had heard of their dark forest. It was that of legend. It was littered with twists and turns in its paths. Take the wrong turn, and you end up in the nest of robbers and bandits. Take your eyes off the road, and you may end up off the side of a cliff. He sounded increasingly annoyed by the subject, "She approached me before we left."

"Approached?"

"Yes."

"Oh…Oh! What happened!?" she couldn't hide her curiosity. She couldn't hide the anger.

"She decided it was acceptable for her to hang on me. Like a child with a crush. Her boyfriend didn't seem too upset about it. It was annoying."

"Oh, yeah, Ino can be like that sometimes." She quietly cursed the pig in her head. The carriage came over a hole in the road, it lifted her off the seat a little.

"You shouldn't surround yourself with company like that."

"What?"

"You aren't like her. You are the company you keep." Another hole in the road. This one almost sent her flying.

"That is true..but she's my oldest friend. I confide in her about everything. She's..my only friend."

For the first time throughout the trip, Sasuke turned his eyes toward her. His eyes showed a deep understanding.

Another hole, only this one wasn't nature-made. It was a trap. The carriage came to a complete stop as it stuck its wheels into the dugout.

"Get down!" he shoved her head behind him, with force. She noted he forced his jerk to be gentle, like he was trying not to hurt her too much. He seemed kind, despite his exterior aloofness.

The horses began screeching, begging to be free of the reigns. Sakura covered her ears and closed her eyes. Through her palms, she could hear yells and muffled banter from several different deep voices. Suddenly, Sasuke's body was gone. The warmth she felt on her body, protecting her, had disappeared.

 _He abandoned me._

She immediately lifted her head to scream, "You bastard how could yo-"

She was met with something she had never experienced before. She had read of things like this. In her books, it was like something straight from a nightmare. Something she never thought she'd live to see. Sasuke's back was towards her, his stance was relaxed. Like he was just going on a stroll through the legendary forest. His hand clutched his sword. Although, she could barely tell it was a sword. It was covered in thick red liquid. It ran down the shaft and dropped slowly to the ground, creating a small puddle. Blood.

Three bodies were littered around him. One sported large gashes across the face and eyes. A luckier one only suffered a quick slice to the stomach. They were dressed in rags, but held daggers and jagged swords; obvious bandits.

She stood in the wagon, "What…why?.."

"Get in the carriage." He barked at her, barely turning his head her direction.

"What happened?!"

"GET IN THE CARRIAGE."

But she didn't in time. She didn't head his words before taking in the blood bath around him. She noticed. She noticed the brand on the neck of one of the bandits. A snake.


	2. Chapter 2

I am having so much fun writing this story. Before I continue, please note there is definitely going to be some intense adult sexual themes if not in this chapter, in later ones. So please, 18+ :) With that being said, I hope you all are enjoying this as much as I am. It is definitely one of my top favorite stories I have written. Also, please continue reviewing/sending me messages if you are enjoying the story. It creates such an incentive to keep writing. No one wants to put effort into a story not many people enjoy! I am also going to play around with different POV. Last chapter was Sakura, this installment will be mainly Sasuke's. Therefore, the lyrics given before the chapter are ones sung from his point of view.

" _ **So tell me now  
If this ain't love then how do we get out?  
Because I don't know  
That's when she said I don't hate you boy  
I just want to save you while there's still something left to save  
That's when I told her I love you girl  
But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have."**_

 _ **-Rise Against, Savior**_

Panem.

He heard of the bouquet of color that was the new city. It had not been around as the archaic Camelot that he called home. But it was promising. Except, it would be if they spent more time strategizing and less on which dye they preferred.

A nuisance.

The entire ordeal was completely off the wall. But that is what was expected of their new young king. Ever since he had pulled Excalibur from the sword of stone. Ever since the hermit wizard Jiriya put him under his wing. Sasuke knew things were going to change. Though for the better, the missions his old friend now King presented him with were more annoying that he could have dreamed.

"Sasuke, you've got to do this for me."

His new king sat before him. His throne room was lightly decorated, but in a tasteful manner. The hall was kept gray and spotless, to keep your attention on the king himself. He was hard to miss. His loud, bright yellow hair danced around his head and in his sky blue eyes. The curiosity the sapphires held rendered women of all ages speechless. Sasuke didn't see why. They were the same age, but once far apart in class. Once he was granted kingship, he immediately gave Sasuke a spot on the round. As well as a spot at his side as a personal knight. Sasuke told himself the king did this out of respect of his abilities, not out of kindness for a best friend.

"No."

"Commeee onnnn, you've got to understand this girl is so hot. She's perfect."

"You've ruled fine without a queen."

"Just because you've sworn abstinence doesn't mean I have." The king crossed his arms and pouted. His adolescence pouring out of his words.

"I haven't" Sasuke's brow twitched, why the hell would he think that? If Sasuke ever found a girl worthy, then fine. But he has far more important things to tend to then women.

"Really? Hm. Well, still, I think it'd be perfect to get with Princess Sakura. Good relations with Panem would be beneficial. Don't ya think?"

"Whatever. Any girl that would agree to a proposal from someone she has never met is not worth your time, Naruto."

"Hey! KING Naruto."

"…"

"Ugh. Just do this for me? Please? If she turns out to be a bimbo or a complete bitch I'll send her back okay? Promise!" the king proceeded to give Sasuke a raised thumb, as well as a flashy white smile.

"She's not cattle."

"Why do you gotta be so testy all the damn time! What if she's my true love huh?"

"Doubt it."

"Will you, Sasuke? Please?"

"No. I won't take part in this."

Naruto thought on it for a while, attempting to hide his childish frown and failing. He had known Sasuke a long time, there was no convincing him.

Defeated, he retrieved the portrait of the young princess from his robe.

He sighed, "She sure is pretty."

Slowly, he rose from his throne, "Oh well." He began walking towards the exit, passing his knight. Before leaving him, he gave Sasuke an apologetic pat on the shoulder; giving Sasuke full view of the portrait in his hands.

She was sitting in a large velvet burgundy chair wearing a tight golden gown that draped around her shoulder. Her hair was done up and twisted in a soft, messy bun graced with large jewels and a small crown. Her hair..a soft pink? Was he seeing things? The men he had seen form Panem had dyed their hair in the most unprofessional way. The roots always showed their locks' true color. She must have access to the best dyes. Or could a dye even make a color that soft? Sasuke never could appreciate women and their beauty. He never found them necessarily attractive. He always just assumed he had better things on his mind.

But the idiot was right, she was beautiful.

His eyes strained to leave her emerald ones, Naruto noticed.

He flashed a sly grin, "So, you'll do this for me?"

"Fine."

….

It took Sasuke just at three days to arrive at the small kingdom. It was grand, but nothing compared to Camelot's sheer size.

He was handsomely greeted by the king's court and given a special table to be seated at during their farewell banquet. Farewell banquet. What a joke. Sending off their beloved princess like she was a horse and celebrating about it. Pathetic.

He found his place at a large square table full of food. Roast beef, pork, and chicken, anything he could possibly be hungry for. A young woman came and sat a clear thick liquid drink in a tall golden-rimmed glass at his side.

"What is this?"

She blushed, for some reason, "Cyfog, my Lord."

"What?"

She giggled, her bright red hair fell into her eyes, "It is to let you purge, so you may eat more, my Lord."

Disgusted, he placed the cup back onto her silver tray. Sensing his distaste, she bowed and left him.

Revolting. Their people are eating grass while the court vomit in order to eat more.

He hated this kingdom. He hated the princess for being a part of it, for agreeing to Naruto's idiotic wishes at a marriage. He would not do it. Slowly, he rose from his table. To hell with their take on hospitality. He didn't care about how beautiful the princess was, he wasn't going through with this.

"-please knight, do stand!" the deep voice bellowed throughout the great hall of tacky furnishings and despicable people. He froze. Through his disgust he had not noticed the silence that fell throughout the room, he had not noticed the King's speech.

Damn.

Slowly, he approached the king's throne after obviously being summoned, with all hopes to inform him he would not be taking his daughter and that his kingdom was hellish.

He had hopes to say that.

"What is you name boy?" the King was odd. His hair matched the shade that he saw on the princess in her portrait. It fell into his sideburns, that then faded into his odd spiked beard.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha."

The King fell into kind laughter, and began to clap. Which in turn, made the entire room clap in welcome.

He despised this place.

Sasuke opened his mouth in protest, but the king beat him to it.

"Now, may I introduce you to my daughter!"

His daughter? Where was she? She had to be nearby, but he hadn't seen her throughout the entire feast.

There, hidden in his peripheral, she sat. Her long soft pink hair fell around her shoulders, which were bare from her deep black dress's sleeves. Her eyes were even more unnerving in person. He refused to acknowledge her.

She stood, "Thank you, Sir Uchiha, for accepting this mission. I am forever indebted to you."

Her voice hit his ears in a way he was unaccustomed. It almost sent a shiver down his spine. Out of habit from hearing his last name, he turned "It will be my pleasure."

You will definitely be Naruto's pleasure. Naruto. The thought of him touching her, caressing her hair and high cheek bones. It made his fists clench until his knuckles turned white. This was not a good idea.

…..

After the electric encounter with the princess, he took refuge with his horse that would be sentenced to help pull the carriage on their journey. He petted her, seeking solace.

"Sir Uchihaaaa!" the loud audacious noise was feminine, it spooked his beloved horse.

"Calm down, Mikoto." He patted her once more as the annoyance approached.

"Hiya!" the voice blurted with a wink. It was a servant girl he saw attend to Sakura for the rest of the meal. She had long pale hair and odd colored eyes, and was almost instantly annoying.

"What is it?" his voice came out a little too harsh, she didn't notice. Or just didn't care.

"Don't go falling in love with my Sakura on the way now, got it? She belongs to your king now!"

He grunted, "She is not someone I would have relations with. I don't see what I would ever see in her, and what she would ever see in me. Someone who would marry another they know nothing of, is not something I find attractive." He gritted his teeth at his own impotence. He was more so attempting to convince himself than the servant girl.

She noticed.

She smiled a wild grin and slung her arms around his shoulders, "Aw! Sakura never wanted this to happen I can assure you. She is actually pretty down, try and cheer her up a bit could ya?" she winked again, he snarled.

"Get off."

"Ino, Sakura is headed towards the carriage. It is time to say our goodbyes." A young man paler than the servant girl's hair stepped between them, smiling wide.

She quickly let Sasuke free, "Okay!" she sent her arms flying for the other boy. As they left, she turned towards him one last time.

"Sakura wants to have a true love, and fears King Naruto won't give her that. Make sure she gets it, understand?" one third and final wink, and she was gone.

Sasuke flung himself onto the carriage driver's seat, hoping not to cross eyes with the princess ever again. Once she was safe inside, he began their journey.

A few hours passed and he heard nothing from her except a few deep sighs and huffs of breath. The servant girl was right, she wasn't happy. Was she forced into this?

"Hey! Stop!" the sudden sound of her voice made him jolt ever so slightly.

He turned his irritated stare towards her, still avoiding those eyes, "Is everything alright?"

"Y-yeah..I just can't sit in this by myself anymore. Is there room up there?"

He ran her offer through his mind. He couldn't ignore someone sitting so close for long. Finally her decided, "Yeah."

Though his choice in tone was harsh, he could see her excitement as she flung herself into the seat with him. He almost laughed when she misjudged the slipperiness of her heels and went flying.

Without his own consent, his body jolted out for her. His arm had grabbed hers so instantly he almost didn't see it happen. Once he touched her soft olive skin, he almost didn't let go.

He was letting himself slip. It would not happen twice.

In his peripheral he could see her pursing her lips in boredom, hoping to keep her happy he complied,

"Have you ever been this far outside?"

She was obviously too far into her thoughts to acknowledge him. He felt his teeth grind in regret.

"Hm?" she looked to him.

"Nothing, forget it."

"I'm sorry! I do that a lot, I kind of get lost in my own thoughts..And no, I haven't. I've never been past the castle walls."

He didn't want small talk with her anymore. He simply offered her a small "hm" in return.

"I was told you were a knight of the round..but you're so young." She was obviously attempting to save the conversation.

"The king and I are…close. We grew up together." Why the hell is he telling her that?

"Oh! So he let you in because you two are good friends?"

He couldn't hide his irritation at the insinuation, "No. he knew my talents, and trusted my opnions. He would never give me something I did not deserve. He isn't like that."

She flashed him a smile that made his chest unable to support breath, "You two must be really close. I have a friends like that. Her name is Ino."

He had heard that name before, "The blonde?"

"Hm? Yes. How did you know?"

"She approached me before we left."

He sensed something in her eyes, jealousy?

"Approached?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Oh…Oh! What happened!?" it was obvious now, her anger with her friend.

"She decided it was acceptable for her to hang on me. Like a child with a crush. Her boyfriend didn't seem too upset about it. It was annoying."

"Oh, yeah, Ino can be like that sometimes."

"You shouldn't surround yourself with company like that." His word vomit surprised him. Every thought he had ended up pouring from his lips when he spoke to her. He hated it.

"What?"

"You aren't like her. You are the company you keep." He attempted to keep his sentences as short as possible.

"That is true..but she's my oldest friend. I confide in her about everything. She's..my only friend."

Sasuke understood her. He understood her pain of being so alone. He unconsciously turned his eyes to her, unable to tear them away.

He was careless.

Because of his infatuation, he landed them right into a band of robbers' trap. The carriage came to a complete stop as it stuck its wheels into the dugout.

"Get down!"

He brought his hand down onto her head, pulling it behind his back in order to shield her from any arrows fired. He took care to not harm her neck.

Two..three. Three robbers, no not every day bandits. These had a target. They knew they were coming.

It was child's plat taking down the bandits. Though, he found himself coming down too hard on them. He didn't necessarily have to kill them. He let his sword turn over one of the bodies. A brand. Sasuke had fought enough bandits to know they never possessed such a brand. He had fought in enough bloody battles to know who did.

"You bastard how could yo-"

No. He could not let her know.

"What…why?.."

"Get in the carriage." He yelled towards her. He would not let her know.

"What happened?"

"GET IN THE CARRIAGE."

It was too late. He had failed her again. By the look in her eyes, she had already seen. It was already too late.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you all enjoyed the last installment! Even though it was on the shorter side. But no worries! Chapter 3 is here and it is full of new juicy material. Also, if you enjoy the story please take a moment to write your thoughts in the reviews or even in a direct message to me. It is so so important to me. Anyway, I know most probably don't read this part, but please enjoy this new chapter.**

" _ **This is the last night you'll spend alone. Look me in the eyes so I know you know I'm everywhere you want me to be..The last night you'll spend alone, I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go. I'm everything you need me to be.."**_

 _ **-The Last Night, Skillet**_

She felt the harsh sting of water threatening to pool over in her eyes. She couldn't blink. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the neck of the bandit. Not even when Sasuke ran to her side in the carriage bench. Not even when his rough hands found her cold goosebump infested shoulders.

He gave her a light shake, physically begging her to snap out of it.

"Sakura"

Her name on his tongue was the only cure for her paralysis. Slowly, fearful shocked eyes found his face to her right. He was so much more beautiful up so close. She could smell his mint breath, his skin's sent.

He searched her eyes, "We have to keep moving. Don't worry yourself with what you saw. These men can be deserters. They acted on their own accord."

She thawed slightly at his explanation, but saw a flicker of deceit in his eyes.

"You're lying." She almost didn't recognize her own voice that escaped her paled lips. It sounded too faint, too flat.

His silence gave her all she needed. Tears finally began to pour. She hated him seeing her like this; so weak.

Something cold and hard touched her cheek where a long salted tear had ran to. Before she could realize, it was gone. Her gaze was met with a hard, blank expression from her knight.

"We have to keep moving."

His stale exterior had returned. His façade had broken, if only for a second, before her. She had seen it, and he knew.

He took to the reigns once more, and began towards the beaten path, not even attempting to avoid the bodies that littered the road.

His lack of empathy got under her skin, only making her tears harder to stop. He had been so kind before, in those few moments. How could he have stopped so suddenly? Why would he? She hated him. She hated the way he made her hair leap from her skin when he looked at her. She hated the way his voice made her spine shiver. She hated how his tongue articulated the sounds of her name..

She trembled at the memory, he noticed.

"Don't think too hard on it. Like I said before, they were most likely deserters. Nothing more."

She slowly shook her head, "You and I both know that isn't true."

He stole a slight glance over to the princess before answering, "Neither of us know what's true."

His candor caught her off guard. She jerked her head in his direction, and found herself unable to look away. His jawline was so distinct, so beautifully crafted. His beauty physically hurt her. She could feel the knots beginning to form in her stomach. She had been far too lost in her thoughts. She had unfortunately let him notice.

He side eyed her, "What?"

A deep scarlet blush burned her cheeks, "I-Uh..Th-thank you." She struggled for words. They came to her quickly and without warning like vomit.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"For..for back there.."

"What about it?" his attention was fully on her face now.

"Everything." She was uncontrollably honest around him. It shocked her.

Something in his eyes answered her. Something she would never admit to him that she noticed. Something that happened so quickly. And with a blink, it was gone.

He turned back towards the midnight black horses and huffed back at her, "That's what I'm here for."

He was right. That is exactly what he was here for. It basically was in his job description. But the kind words he had spoken to her and the..whatever that touch was. Was not.

She felt her cheeks redden at her thoughts, and tore her eyes away from the handsome knight to her twiddling fingers.

The day dripped slowly into the night, and they still had not spoken a word. He no longer stole glances at her. He simply acted as if she wasn't there at all. Sakura mentally kicked herself for ever getting brave and leaving the confines of her carriage.

"You should get some sleep."

Sakura had not noticed the slight yawn her mouth was forming until his velvet voice cracked the silence like glass.

"You're going to go on through the night?" she questioned. It was already extremely late.

"The sooner we get there, the better." His words cut into her pride sharply. He didn't want to be around her. He didn't want to be in her company so bad that he would drive through the night just to get home.

Home..Camelot is no longer the odd place beyond the prairies of her homeland. It was her home now.

"What's the look for?" The knight's voice broke her from the ties of her thoughts, and helped bring back down the painful lump in her throat. She must have been wearing her extreme distaste for her future all over her face, and he had noticed.

"What look?" playing coy probably would not get her far, but she hoped he was too tired to pry.

"You looked like you were going to be sick."

She was wrong.

She avoided his questioning stare. How could he steer the coach so effortlessly while obviously giving his attention elsewhere? When she didn't answer, he pressed on.

"He's a great man."

This got her attention. Sakura's eyes flickered to his own. She felt herself physically tremor at the electricity his coal black eyes sent through her spine. Her fingertips went numb.

"What?"

Obviously no longer interested, Sasuke gave his attention back to the road. "The King. He can be an idiot sometimes; most of the time. But he is a great man. He will give you a good life. A life that moronic place you called a kingdom would never give. One that no one but a true king could give you."

"Why are you trying to convince me? I'm already betrothed and on my way." She raised an eyebrow in his direction. She felt the hard arm beside her own grow stiff.

"He will be the one in need of convincing once he sees you with bags beneath your eyes."

Sasuke had hoped for a burst of laughter, or maybe even a pout. But he was met with tired sad emerald eyes staring into silky white palms.

"What exactly was that back there?..." She still didn't meet his eyes. Her voice came out quiet, almost too quiet to reach his ears. He had to strain himself to hear her sentence.

In any other situation, he would have lied. A blatant, distasteful lie just to shut her up. He prepared the lie, but it didn't make it passed his lips.

"I don't know."

She didn't expect this, and turned up towards him. He couldn't meet those eyes. He would lose all composure.

"I don't understand..it makes no sense."

"What is your relationship like with your family?" It sounded like a question, but she almost couldn't believe he had asked it. She thought she had imagined his words.

"What?.."

"Nothing." He barked, obviously not happy with the response.

"I hate him."

He peered over towards her without turning his head, noting her grimace.

"Why?"

"He just..he just gave me away..just like that. I stood up to that grey-haired idiot as soon as he suggested trading me. But my father butted in, and offered me up on a silver platter."

"He may have had his reasons."

She turned her grimace on him, taking him aback. "Reasons? What reasons would any man have to just give away his daughter? Was there even an impending attack on Panem? And what about those men? They were trying to kill me, to kill us! They were Men of the Snake, my father's men!"

Sasuke felt his expression soften as he took in her words. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"We'll stop at an Inn for the night. You'll be more comfortable in an actual bed than a carriage. You need to eat. You haven't eaten today."

Sakura's fury turned into shock at his change in demeanor. "What are you-"

"I'll stand guard outside your room. You won't have anything to worry about."

"How do you know I haven't eaten anything?.." Sakura could not take her eyes off her beautiful knight. He was horribly confusing.

They had come across a bright old Inn just outside the dark forest. It was extremely crowded and loud. It was littered with travelers from all over. None were from Panem, or at least from court. They all looked normal; no dyes.

Sasuke parked the carriage and leaped down to tend and secure the horses. Sakura leaned toward him as he tied up the horses to an old wooden post, the light from one of the Inn's windows illuminated his features.

Sakura fought a blush, "Hey! I asked you a question!"

"You picked over your food the blonde brought you, like a spoiled child."

"Excuse me!?"

"Come on. " Sasuke headed towards the Inn's entrance without her.

Sakura jumped down, running to catch up to him. "Don't do that."

Sasuke kept looking forward, "Do what?"

"Play me off like that. It's an act, and I'm not buying it."

Sasuke, still looking away from her, showed her something that made her heart swell. He closed his eyes in a small half smile. One that made her heart palpitate.

They entered the large booming Inn and were immediately greeted. A busty yellow-haired woman approached them. She was beautiful and instantly made Sakura self-consious. She found herself watching to see if Sasuke noticed her beauty. But he just stood there as she approached, stoic and statuesque as always.

"Welcome! Welcome weary travelers!" she flashed them a bright smile. "Are you two staying with us tonight?"

"Yes, we'll need one room."

"Just one?!" Sakura didn't think he'd actually guard her the entire night.

"Ah love birds I see. You, my lady, must be a lady of the court of Panem. " The woman pointed to Sakura's pastel hair.

"Oh well actually I'm-"

Sasuke moved his body slightly infront of her, "Good eye. She was once a lady of Panem's court, she's now my new bride. Therefore we are only in need of one room."

Sakura stood in complete shock as she watched Sasuke speak to the woman in such a fluent lie.

They were escorted to their room, passing several seated patrons of the Inn on the way. Some looked at Sakura like they had seen her before, others were too star struck with Sasuke's appearance to notice her.

"Here we are!" the Inn host showed them to their room, up the stairs and four doors to the right.

Their room.

Sakura felt her body shake. The tremors came in waves as she kept thinking of sleeping in the same room as him.

The room was old and empty. Definitely not what Sakura expected after how flamboyant the rest of the Inn was. It had one small rickety bed, a large wooden dresser, and a small window.

Sasuke took one quick look around the room and turned back towards the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

Sasuke spoke without turning, "I'm going to get you some food."

"I'm not letting you leave tomorrow without sleep. Stay here and get some rest. I'll eat something and be back before you know it." Sakura had started towards the door as she spoke, thinking he would at least give her a moment of clarity without him around.

A hard cold armored chest stopped her advancement towards the door. "No."

"Hey! I get that you are here to protect me and that's fine. I really do appreciate it. But, I think I can handle this on my own."

She started around him, only to be barred again by a hard hand on her shoulder. "Hey!"

Sasuke's nose razed her own as he leaned towards her, hand still gripping her shoulder.

"Stay here." His breath brushed over her face as he spoke. Her mouth opened, but nothing came out. She couldn't breathe.

"Y-y-you..you can't t-tell me..what to do.."

Sasuke held her gaze. She was going to explode.

She blinked, looking away from him. She turned her body away from his stare, and headed towards the door a third and hopefully final time.

A loud banging came at the door. Sakura instinctively jumped back, grabbing on to Sasuke's right arm.

The banging came again, harder this time.

"Who is-" Sakura's voice was cut off abruptly by Sasuke's large palm.

The banging came again.

Sasuke's mouth was at her ear, she felt his body on her back. "When I remove my hand, moan."

"hmm?!" Sakura's million questions were muffled by his demand.

Sasuke grunted in disapproval, obviously annoyed. His mouth clamped down on her throat.

"Ah!" Sasuke's hand that once clamped over her mouth now grabbed her hip, pulling her into his body.

"O-oh, sorry. Wrong room! Come on, guys." The men at the door responsible for the banging stomped away from their room door.

Sakura felt a chill as the body she was once pressed against left her. Her neck felt slightly wet.

Sasuke slowly opened the door and peered down the hall. "Stay here." He ordered, and he was gone.


End file.
